I'm his Master and He's my Slave
by DemonVamp
Summary: One-Shots up for adoption because I will probably never finish them or turn them into a real story. Pairing so far: DomHarry/subSnape: DomHarry/subSirius
1. HarrySeverus

I don't own Harry Potter.

I've had a little problem with getting sceans out of my head. These small stories will probably go nowhere with me, so feel free to use them in your own stories or adoped them. I don't really care. This is for those Master and slave fans who need a little push in the right derection with Harry Potter dom fics or just for those fans to enjoy.

~DemonVamp

* * *

**Master: **_Harry Potter  
_**Slave:** _Severus Snape_

* * *

Severus quite liked his potions class room. He loved bringing terror and misery to the students who sit in his desk, enjoying the dark shiver of excitement he felt go down his spin when he had the chance. Unfortunately, his master also enjoyed the dark qualities of his class room too. Often dragging him back after curfew or, if his master was in a really cruel mood, his master would come in during a class break or an off period (Despite Master's Gryffindor status he could be very Slytherin).

No one knew of Severus' slave status either, just like no one knew about the cock ring that was tightly fastened painfully to his throbbing cock. No one knew that all Severus could think of was how his master refused to let him cum and how the rather thick vibrator in his ass went from high to low randomly depending on what his master felt was necessary, or needed, at the time. So far his master had been gracious enough to leave it on low so he wouldn't have to fight off moans as the vibrator sent its vibrations threw his prostrate every time he walked.

Harry loved Potions class; well, maybe not the Potions class its self, but more the Potions Master. Severus Snape, a Master who was really the slave under a masterly crafted mask. Harry smirked secretly to himself. He loved being in Severus' class, mainly because no matter which desk he worked on, all he could see in his minds eye was his pets nude body as he fucked him hard and fast over its surface.

Often, Harry would stop to trace his finger over a certain spot on which ever desk he worked at that day. Tracing something only he could see, something that was wiped away long before class started but he could still see as clearly as if it was still there. Harry could sometimes feel the cause of the mess he trace stare at him with a secret plead and hidden lust in his eyes.

It wasn't rare to see Harry fucking Severus on or over the desks in Snape's class room. Harry loved making his slave feel small in the same sanctuary Severus used to down grade everyone of his students. Sometimes, when Harry didn't feel like screwing him on the desks, he would make his pet lean on the walls or push him to the cold, clammy floor to fuck him senseless.

Other times Harry would command Severus over his knee smacking his pale ass until it was red and sure to bruise before shoving his favorite vibrator up his ass and have him sit on the floor while giving him a blow job that would put the most skilled to shame. Though, Harry's favorite thing to do was watching his slave force back moans in class while trying to be snarky or sit grading papers at his desk.


	2. HarrySirius

This one is very short only 134 words, but, as I said last chapter, I don't really know where its going or where it came from.

~DemonVamp

* * *

**Master:** _Harry Potter_  
**Slave:** _Sirius Black_

* * *

"Sirius…" Harry hissed as soon as the master's room door clicked shut. Sirius sat kneeling with his back to him, both hands were cuffed together, the bar between the cuffs keeping his arms an even foot apart, and the bed post stopping him from raising more then a few inches from the ground without straining his body. Harry's eyes raked over Surius' body, tracing the red angry marks that decorated his body's back and ass.

Sirius lifted his head trying to glance at his young lover. "Master!" He cried in relief. His master was here now; surely he would let him go. He felt like he'd been her for a day. Most of his body had fallen asleep waiting for his master to come home making it near impossible to get comfortable.


End file.
